Demonic Lover (Scotland x Male Demon Reader)
by YNAC
Summary: A one shot from the male! Reader generator I found with better grammer then the original I wrote on Deviant art (It's in journal, but I'll make it a regular deviant there since I figured it out. I'm working on a few more for different characters so check them out.


Scotland x Demon! Male! Reader, lemon and romance, the reader is kind and bitchy, it takes place (in the beginning) on a battlefield and involved a knife.

There is something wrong with me for writing this. But hey, people call me a demon.

Maybe they're right. Anyway, story, right.

The ground was paved in blood. A man stood above the fallen, blood red hair flying in the wind, blood covering his clothing.

His green cape flapped in the wind as well. His eye flashed a look in another direction and he saw you. He stabbed in your direction and you fell on your knees at his feet. You gasped in pain, holding your hands over your bleeding stomach.

"(Name)!" He hissed and stepped on your tail. It was (f/c) and pointed at the end. He grabbed one of your (f/c) horns and pulled the knife out.

"Nice to see you to _Scottie_." You spat.

He kicked you and you toppled over. The wound was healing beneath your fingers and you hissed at him. "Stupid nation!"

He chuckled. "Idiotic demon, I'm your master remember. I'm just irritated that you dared to side with my brother Ireland instead of me. The little brat, so ungrateful."

"You left him to die!" You hissed. "Bastard!"

"I could send you back to hell you ungrateful wretch." He stepped closer to where you had fallen.

Your wound fully healed and you stood, glaring up at him. "You are not my master. You summoned me, that is all." You ran your fingers through your (h/c) hair and glared. "I will be returning soon, whether or not you approve."

His green eyes took on a deathly look and you resisted the urge to back up. He was a frightening sight when angered.

"I. Think. Not." He growled and grabbed your collar, pulling you up kissing you.

_{Damn it, why does the bastard have to be so sexy!}_ You internally growled as you kissed back.

He pulled away and you grabbed him, trying to push him away.

He grabbed one of your hands in his own and caressed it. "You're quite pretty, when your not betraying me."

You looked away. "You're kind of handsome when your not a dick."

He ground against you. "I'm not?"

"N-no!" You moaned. "You are."

He flicks his tongue over your lips and looks deep in your (e/c) eyes. "You're mine for all eternity, my beautiful demon."

You nodded and faded away, you would meet him at his house later.

You knelt in front of Ian's dog and petted him. You felt a lot like the poor animal, forced to do things you didn't want to, stuck as the monster's pet. He could be so nice though...it was confusing.

You sighed and gave the poor guy a scratch behind the ear. His leg started going and you laughed. He licked you. You startled back, but laughed even harder a moment later.

Ian grabbed your shoulder. "(Name)."

The dog stepped forward and tried to jump Ian. The nation laughed and let you go, falling to the ground as the animal licked him, laughing all the while.

You watched him skeptically. You really didn't understand the man as a human or as a nation. He was confusing as, well, heaven.

You chuckled at your little heaven hell joke and he looked up at you. He smiled. "Glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Always."

His eyes narrowed. "_Smartass_."

"Shank you." You replied, rolling your eyes.

"Shank me?" His eyes narrowed farther. "Do you need another lesson, demon?"

You nodded sarcastically. "Yeah, sure, whatever, nation." You stood and headed towards the inside. You had chores to do, that this idiot had assigned. Including...cooking.

You groaned and pulled out the ingredients and got started. He would get to deal with whatever you made and get over it. You were making stew, there was meat at least.

You went to the counter and started cutting up some herbs and he walked inside. He watched as you worked, making sure that you didn't poison it or something.

You rolled your eyes sarcastically. You had to eat the damn thing to, you weren't about to poison yourself.

"How are we on meat?"

"Enough for a few days." You replied, pouring the herbs in the pot and heading to clean the knife and cutting board. You had a few hours for it to cook before you had to do anything.

Your other chores were already taken care of, so you could do whatever you wanted, within Scotland's reasoning.

You planned on reclining on your small bed and reading.

It was your only alone time. You deserve something of your own.

Ian stopped you as you were about to leave the kitchen. Your eyes narrowed, but you knew better then to just push past him.

"What do you want?" You snapped irritably. "I already did all those stupid chores, now what?"

"Whatever _I_ want." He replied cryptically.

You hated when he got like this, so idiotic, so _human_. It was sickening.

"I want you." He said simply and looked down at you. "Demon."

"You and half the planet." You reply haughtily and turned to walk out the back.

He grabbed your arm hard enough to bruise. "That wasn't a request." He growled.

"Fuck you!" You hissed and moved remove his hand. He tightened his grip and you stopped.

You looked at each other and held gazes. Neither of you was about to backdown.

"Flamma." He said the latin word with distaste and you shook.

_{No, not that, no!}_ You mentally shrieked.

He released your arm. "Go to my bedroom. Prepare yourself. You know how." He shoved you towards the door and you obeyed.

Nothing you could do now...plus you'd been dying for a taste since he summoned you. His personality was often distasteful, but you could edit it later.

You smiled, stripping and preparing yourself with two fingers, moaning. You couldn't wait. You were a demon and it had been far to long.

A few minutes later he walked in and tossed you on the bed. You smiled as you landed, already hard in anticipation.

He smirked at you. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked as he threw his cloak to the floor and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Always." You responded with a purr.

He growled and ripped his shirt the rest of the way off, mumbling a quick "Screw it".

You laughed as he stripped the rest of the way and landed next to you. He was on top of you in moments, licking and biting at your neck.

You moaned in response. If you were human you'd be begging, but as a demon the tension and waiting was half the fun. Plus, humans and apparently nations couldn't last that long when they got started.

He smashed his lips to your own, growling as you meowed submissively under his fingers. You didn't have to, but it made him happy, and it was a good idea to keep someone that strong happy.

He kissed down to your navel and spun his tongue around inside your belly button. You moaned and resisted the urge to beg. The asshole was teasing you!

You reached up with one hand and tangled your fingers in his blood red hair. You moaned mewled for him as he stroked and touched and kissed every inch of you.

Even through the haze you managed to realize he was waiting. He wanted you to beg.

And you wanted it. Bad. So bad you were burning, trembling at every touch. You couldn't take it. "P-please?" You cried out.

He looked up at you, hair falling in his eyes. He smirked. "Sure lad."

He threw your legs over his shoulders and got in position, his tip proving at you. He watched your face as he slowly, carefully pressed inside.

You screamed in pain and pleasure, it really had been to long. Your hands slipped down and you gripped his back, pulling him down and kissing him harshly.

He thrust experimentally as you opened your mouth to him, demanding more. You moaned into the kiss.

He thrust again, aiming for that special sot. Your eyes rolled back your head and you howled. He kissed and sucked on your neck, continuing at a fast pace.

You started thrusting back at him. You couldn't help how fucking good it felt.

You panted, so close, and yet so far. He reached down and started stroking you, keeping pace with his thrusts. Which began to slow down. You gasped at the touch and dug your nails even harder into his back, blood and tissue now deep in your nails. Blood trickled down his back, but he didn't notice.

You exploded in a flash of white and laid there motionless. A moment later he followed. You watched him roll of with lazy eyes. Your body was a bit sore, but you hadn't felt this good in a long time.

You smiled at him and turned, kissing his noes. He cuddled you. "Glad to see you enjoyed yourself."

"If that's one of my chores I'm glad to serve." You replied.

He looked at you. "Gimme a minute an we'll go for round two."

You smirked. "Okay _Scottie_."

He growled. "One more word-"

"Scott. Ie."

He was on top you in moments.

It was going to be a _long_ night.


End file.
